


Gansha

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey, Vidoll
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sadism, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora has an oral fixation and Die has no problem with indulging it. Thing is... someone has a kink that neither really realized until it comes into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gansha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tora_bish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tora_bish).



> Comments: For tora_bish. Also for fortheloveofdie community.  
> For those of you who don't know... gansha basically means facial ejaculation.  
> Theme: 003\. Harsh  
> Beta Readers: ladydeathfaerie, elyachan, Callie  
> Song[s]: "Burn You Down" by Opiate for the Masses

Cigarette smoke shrouds the air around us, filling the entire room with the bitter stench of it. But it's that which we thrive upon.

I take a drag from my own, letting the grey cloud float from my mouth without exhaling. It isn't but a moment before my lips are covered by my lover's and he's stealing it from me. I smirk against his perfect lips, understanding all too well why he's doing this, despite the fact that we're in public.

When he moves back, my eyes cast over his body, taking in the way his pants are slightly tented and the manner in which his cheeks are flushed so delicately as he lets the smoke out from his own mouth.

It's erotic, really. The way he takes something so mundane and makes it something so incredible. I press the stick to my lips again and draw in more, moaning just loud enough for him to hear me.

His eyes are so intense, watching me as he pushes his dark hair back from his face. It's been two years since I first started dating him and in that time, I've come to know him like I know myself. I know every little kink he has, even if they're buried so deep inside it's like hunting for treasure on the bottom of the ocean. Oral fixation is only one of his many fetishes.

I pick up my Heineken and take a sip as I breathe the smoke out through my nose, not minding the sting of it as I do. In a way, I like the pain from it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not like Kyo, I'm not so totally into the masochist thing that I'd hurt myself just to get off. But hell, a little pain just ramps things up a bit, makes it more exciting before you shoot your load on an unsuspecting face.

A soft moan leaves my lover's throat and I put the bottle down, licking at the rim before I move closer to him, kissing him almost forcefully. When I pull away, I slip off my stool, placing my cigarette between my lips and motioning for him to follow. "Come on, Tora-baby."

He doesn't even hesitate, simply follows me like an obedient puppy. The music of the club echoes in the hallway as I stroll toward the restrooms. I know it's wrong what we're going to do - especially since we could get caught in the blink of an eye. But I've got too much alcohol in my system to really give a shit.

The door clangs open when I shove it, startling the only patron in there, who's currently taking a piss. I disregard him for the most part, watching as Tora trails in after me, coming to stand in front of me as I lean against the wall and take another drag from my smoke.

He shudders when I press my lips to his, my free hand fisting in his hair and then almost violently shoving him to the floor. He gasps loudly and I idly watch the third man - a rather attractive bleached-blonde - stare at me through the reflection of the metal over the urinals.

I lick my lips and smirk at him before singling my attention on Tora. My baby's busy with my pants, my belt already hanging open, just as my fly is about to be. The instant he touches my arousal, I moan, quite lewdly. It doesn't matter that the other man can see me, that he can hear me. He can leave if it bothers him because damn it, I'm getting me some.

The cigarette is lifted to my lips again before I breathe out the smoke and toss it to the floor, putting it out with my shoe and then reaching down to stop Tora from simply licking at my shaft. "Suck it, not lick it."

He's fast to obey, his mouth covering my tip and then engulfing my length all the way to the hilt. I moan as my hips pitch forward, forcing him to keep me in his throat for a moment. I shift my stance, getting better footing before I grasp his head in both hands and begin to slowly fuck his mouth. It feels so fucking good like this, knowing he'll let me do anything to him.

After a minute or so, my pace is getting faster and I know I'm going to cum soon if I don't stop. The pressure's building up inside me and my body is already trembling with the arousal of this whole thing. My eyes flick up for an instant, finding the bleached-blonde leaning against the sinks, stroking an obvious bulge in his pants as he watches us.

I manage to slow down and pull my cock out of Tora's mouth, finally looking at what he's doing to himself. He's jerking off so hard and so fast that I know he's gonna spray the floor soon if he doesn't stop. "Baby... we have an audience."

He stops instantly, panting and glancing at where I gesture, finding the other man watching us. He looks a little surprised and then blushes. "J-Jui?"

Instantly, the other man stiffens and stands up straight, starting to edge toward the door. I smirk and reach over, flicking the lock in place. "You don't have to leave." I look back down at my lover. "You know him, baby?"

Tora nods and then resumes stroking his cock while staring at the other man. That's so like him, bashful one second and then so horny it doesn't matter the next. I smirk as I pat his head, still watching the other man. "Do you just like to watch or were you hoping for more?"

The blonde blushes and nibbles his lip, something I take to mean he wants more. So I look back at Tora. "Want to be fucked by a random stranger while you suck me, baby?"

The look on his face is priceless. He wants it... he wants it bad. So I shrug, fish out some change and toss it to the blonde guy. "Jui, was it? If you want in, get a condom from the machine and hurry your ass up."

He's fast to gather up the change and shove it in the metal machine, selecting the most lubricated condom from the listing and then turning the knobs until one falls out into the little tray. He rips it open and then comes to kneel behind Tora, quickly pulling at his jeans to expose his ass.

I watch, my hand wrapped around my cock, idly stroking as the blonde reveals himself and rolls the rubber on. He moans softly and then grasps Tora's hips, not even hesitating to shove his cock into my baby's ass.

Tora gasps and then groans, his hands coming up to grip at my hips. His nails sink into my skin, biting harshly, but I don't mind in the least. My cock twitches as I let it go and grab his head again, pushing the weeping tip against his mouth until he opens and takes it. Immediately, I'm fucking his mouth, the head slamming into the back of his throat with every push of my hips.

He's moaning around me and I can't help but watch as Jui's cock disappears into his ass and then pulls back out. It's quite possibly one of the more erotic things I've ever seen in my life. The way the other man's hips move, the way his hands are all over Tora at once, feeling him up and then jerking him off as he sucks me so damn good.

Moans and cries of pleasure begin to fall from the blonde's mouth and I speed up, thrusting harder into my baby's mouth. I like nothing better than to fuck him like this, to let him have his oral fixation satiated and to give myself the fix I need in the end.

"Pull out and cum on his ass." I say it like a demand, not an option and I think he damn well knows it, judging by the way he speeds up, all out fucking my baby as hard as he can until he's doing nothing but thrusting and making all kinds of noises.

Tora slurps at my cock as I stop moving my hips, waiting on this stranger to finish first. From the way he's moaning and shuddering, I know he's gonna blow soon, too. I stroke his head, moving enough that I can watch Jui's hand moving fast over Tora's rigid flesh. His balls are drawn up and the way he's gripping me so hard, I know he's going first.

Seconds later, he pulls back from my cock to damn near scream as he paints the checkered tile with his offering. The clenching of his asshole must be too much for the blonde, because he's moaning right along with my baby, pulling out and yanking the condom free, tossing it aside as he jerks off like it's his first damn time. His cum erupts from the tip of his cock in thick, white rivulets, all over Tora's pale ass.

I shiver and grab Tora's hair again, shoving my cock back in his mouth and pounding into it until I'm so close I can't even tell that I'm moaning much the same way they were. I can feel it, feel the way the cum is boiling to get out, my prostate throbbing and my balls so tight they ache like fuck. One more swipe of his tongue across the head and I pull out, grabbing myself and jerking harshly as I empty my balls all over his face. Each jet of my cum lands a little differently, messing up that beautiful face in such a delicious way.

I moan one last time as I finally slump against the wall, completely spent. Tora simply sits there, looking up at me, my cum decorating his face and Jui's all over his ass. "You're such a fucking whore," I whisper to him and he just blushes.

**The End**  



End file.
